


Parenting （《育儿经》）

by verlit



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Escape Plan (2013), House M.D., Lost, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Person of Interest (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, Multiple Crossovers
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verlit/pseuds/verlit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of an accident,Shaw's single dad John Reese met Harold Finch in the kindergarten.Harold is not only Root's dad but a principle of the kindergarten.<br/>Since than, 2 single fathers exchanged their experiences of raising daughter and felt in love with each other.</p>
<p>两个单身爸爸交流交流着养女儿的经验并谈起恋爱的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“John，明天老师让你去见他。”Shaw Reese刚刚洗完澡，准备刷牙睡觉，她对着坐在沙发上看电视爸爸John Reese说。  
“怎么了？”John走过去帮她擦干头发，“又打架了？”这个女儿没有少给他惹事。这已经是第二个幼儿园了。上一个幼儿园， 就是因为她跟同学打架，被开除了。 这个地区没有第三间幼儿园了，如果再被这个幼儿园开除，那么她就要到更远的地方上学了。这就意味着要到更早起床，这对于两只赖床大懒虫来说，简直是世界上最残酷的事。

“什么叫又。上次是因为那个臭xx（粗话）说……”她停了停“说我没有妈妈。所以才打他。他自找的。”

“别讲粗话。”他拍了拍她的头，“那这次是怎么回事？”

“话说，John你打算什么时候给我找一个新妈妈？”Shaw很擅长转移话题。当Shaw遇到她不想回答的问题的时候，她就会转移话题。对付她爸爸，“新妈妈”这个话题万试万灵。其实她根本不在乎“妈妈”这个问题，因为她没有见过她，所以也没有对她产生多大的感情。但是她知道，别人会在乎“妈妈”。所以每当她做了什么错事，例如打人什么的，只要她拿她妈妈说事，那个别人都不会责怪她，甚至会同情她。她之所以打上次那个臭XX，是因为他看不惯那个人，觉得他特别讨厌而已。她“懂事”过头了。

“你别管，快去睡觉。”他又拍了她的头。

“没空的话，你可以不来。”Shaw的眼睛盯着电视。

“臭丫头，你当然想我不去。”Reese把她赶上床。

这是Reese家每天都会出现的情景。先是闹钟疯响，然后被关掉。一段时间以后，这家的爸爸就会风风火火地起床洗脸刷牙做早餐。而这家的小朋友也会被铲起来，在一番挣扎之后。两个人就会风风火火吃早餐，然后出门。所以说，Shaw小朋友吃东西的速度是这样练出来的。

“说真的，如果你没空，真的可以不用来，我跟老师说行了。”在别的小朋友都和父母说再见和拥抱的时候，她跟Reese说的事这句话。

“让你失望了，我非常有空！”他又拍了她的头。他总想着做一个好爸爸，但就是有时条件不允许。

“别拍我的头，被你拍傻了我怎么办！”Shaw用手拨开Reese的手。

“要傻你早傻了。”他又拍了一下。其实Reese也不想拍她的头，他想拍的是她的肩膀。由于他们的身高差，拍肩膀实在是太不顺手了，他只能拍她的头了。等她再长高点就可以拍肩膀了。Reese想。但在长高之前还是先拍头吧。

目送女儿进去以后，Reese去上班了。他这份工作，要早退也是件容易的事。只要跟他的拍档说声“我出去查案了。”就行了。别人看起来这是一份随时可以偷懒的工作，那是因为他们不知道，他是二十四小时待命的，有时候半夜也要出去。所以女儿Shaw觉得他总是很忙。

看着时间差不多了，在临近放学的时候，Reese到了幼儿园。他想，如果谈完就放学，那刚刚好了。可以顺便接走女儿然后回家看电视，今天好像有某场著名比赛的重播。Reese平时没有什么特别爱好，在家有时间，他就会看电视。他喜爱看棒球（《黑洞频率》里John的设定）。但是人家老师有没有空，通常见家长都在放学后，不是吗？他又想。

他找到了教室休息室，却被告知要见他的那位老师不在这里。他们说：“他在他的办公室里。”年轻的幼儿园老师为这位帅气的父亲指了路。

见到办公室门上的牌子，他才知道原来要见他的并不是什么老师，而是这家幼儿园的院长。闹到见院长这么大，看来这次还是逃不过被开除的厄运了。想到这里Reese就头痛了。

他敲了敲门，从办公室里传出来沉稳的男声：“进来吧。”

他推开门进去。那位院长正坐在他的办公桌前，盯着他的电脑。院长是一个穿着西装三件套的带眼镜中年男子。比起幼儿园院长，他更像是一位大学教授。Reese没有想到过原来院长是个男人，虽然他之前已经听到了老师说的是“HE”了，奈何他没有注意这一点。在他的脑海中，幼儿园院长形象就是一位老奶奶，因为他小时候的幼儿园院长就是一位慈祥的老奶奶。

“你好院长先生。我是Sameen Shaw Reese的父亲。”他伸出了左手，希望可以给院长留下一个好印象。

听到他的声音，原本以为是下属的院长Harold Finch转过头去看了一眼，意识到是学生家长以后，他马上就站起了身，握了握Reese那只悬空的手：“你好，Mr.Reese。我是这里的院长，Harold Finch。”然后请Reese坐下。

“Shaw她又闯什么祸了吗？”Reese问。

“不，Ms.Reese她没有闯祸。这只是一个意外。”好客的Finch给Reese泡了一杯茶，“但是今天我让你来的，谈的不是这个问题。”

Oh，no，Reese心里大喊。

下课铃响了，放学时间到了。顿时传来一股来自小孩们欢天喜地的叫声，门外也聚集了不少来接孩子的家长。

“意外？”

“是的，Mr.Reese。看样子，Shaw应该没有跟你讲过这件事吧？”Finch笑了一笑，他熟悉这里的每一个孩子，知道他们的性格。

Reese点了点头，以表示他作为一个父亲的失责。

“是这样的。在前几天中午，吃饭的时候。因为一个同班的小男孩抢了，另一个小女孩的的饭然后倒掉了。然后Shaw去阻止，然后在阻止的过程中，误伤了那个小女孩。”

这时候有人推门而进，一个小女孩一边跑向Finch一边叫爸爸。显而易见，这是Finch的女儿。Finch离开座位一把把她抱起来，对着Reese说：“不好意思。Mr.Reese。这是我的女儿，Root Finch。”他摸了摸女儿的头，对她说：“Root，叫叔叔。这是Shaw的爸爸哦。”

“叔叔好。”有礼貌的小女孩Root高兴地和他打招呼。

“John，你真的来了。”Shaw说。不知道哪里学来的潜行技能，她不出声，在场两个大人完全注意不到她存在，“你好，Finch。”

“好了，Root。爸爸和Reese叔叔有事情要谈，所以你带Shaw出去玩好吗？一会儿我们就去找你们。”Finch放下Root。

然后Root小朋友就拖着她的同学Shaw的手一溜烟地跑到外面去了。

作为警探的他，他职业病地察觉到了Root手臂上的伤。他马上意识到，Finch所说的“另一个女孩”就是Root。

真会玩，居然误伤院长的女儿！Reese心想。如果是院长是别人他已经开始盘算要去哪一家幼儿园了。但是他觉得Finch绝对不是那么小气的人，他确信Finch不会把Shaw开除，虽然他才认识Finch不久。Reese觉得Finch身上有一种很特殊的能力，他会令他周围的人都会莫名地放松下来。

 

陪着Root来的幼儿园老师带上了门，Finch回到了自己的座位上。

“我们继续吧。Mr.Reese。”

“I am sorry.”

一时之间，Finch不理解为什么Reese要跟他道歉。是因为误伤这件事吗？Finch想。女儿的手臂，虽然已经好了一大半，但还是留了一点点疤痕，不认真看是看不出来的。Finch不禁佩服起了眼前这位爸爸的洞察能力。他又忽然想起Shaw的学生联络手册上面爸爸职业那一栏里，填的是警探。

“这只是意外，意外这种事，谁都不想的。今天要谈的这个问题，可能，嗯怎么说呢？”他停了下来，“是关于Shaw的妈妈的。Shaw的学生联络手册上面，妈妈那半版是空出来的。”他在尝试用一种不会勾起别人伤心事的方法说出来。

“不怕直说。”Reese看出了他的顾虑。对于妻子（不是Jessica）死去这件事，他没多大的感触。不怕人说他冷漠无情，对于他的妻子他也没有多大的感情。他和他的妻子结婚，是出于一种责任。那是他年轻时候酒后乱性惹的祸，那么他就要承担起责任。

“那我冒昧再问一句。是离异还是丧偶？”Finch觉得“丧偶”这个词语太没有人情味了，但是他又想不出更有人性的问法。

“Shaw的妈妈是难产死的，医生抢救了几小时，才保住了Shaw。”

“I am sorry.”

听了这句话，Reese忍不住笑了起来。这一笑，如果眼前的人不是一位中年男人院长，而是外面的年轻老师，她们可能就要被他电晕了。说实话，眼前这个中年男人，也有被他电到的迹象。第一次见面的两个人居然都说了“I am sorry.”，这样的情节还不是发生在地铁站上。注意到这样的场合不合适，他马上又调整成严肃的状态，仿佛眼前的斯文优雅的院长，是他刚抓到的嫌疑犯。

“是这样的。不知道你有没有注意到，Mr.Reese。Shaw她，很习惯地会提起她的妈妈。”他补充解释一下，“我并没有其他的意思，接下来的话可能冒犯了一点。我以前的学生中，有部分也是来自单亲家庭。但是他们的情况和Shaw很不一样。他们中的部分人不愿意提起失去的一方，而部分人会经常想念他们失去的亲人觉得他们一直在自己身边。一开始，我以为Shaw是属于第二种孩子。但后来，经过我的观察，Shaw她，只有在犯错的时候，才会提起她的妈妈。不止一次是这样，就像是上次，她对老师说：‘我妈妈说不能浪费食物，而他刚刚浪费食物了，实在是太可恶了！’，而她的老师，是知道她没有妈妈的。但是她们不知道，她连她的妈妈都没有亲眼见过。”Finch在某个方面也有很敏锐的洞察力。

“说来好像是。”他终于发觉了Shaw的“转移话题大法”了，他还中招了这么久。他越来越觉得自己是一个失职的父亲。因为自己逃避问题，而没有注意到女儿这样做的异常。

“直白点说，就像是她提起她的妈妈是为了博得别人的同情，然后别人就会原谅她。希望是我判断错误，毕竟小孩子是一种天真的生物，如果利用别人的同情心，”他觉得这样说一个孩子有点过分了，“如果她真的是这样，是不利于她成长的。”Finch把最核心的问题说出来了。

“其实每个孩子都会有或多或少的问题，这是很正常的。就像是我家的Root，她非常的粘人，这是她缺乏安全感的表现。不怕你笑话，她现在每天晚上还会撒娇说要和爸爸一起睡。”虽然是在说女儿的不是，但是Finch的笑容都溢出幸福来，“她还小，可以慢慢教。作为一个教育工作者，我会帮助你的。”Finch一时间不知道以什么身份来说这句话好，他并不是Shaw的老师。他也很喜欢Shaw这个孩子。说实在的，他不知道什么时候，他的幼儿园里也有校园欺凌这种事，虽然说不太严重，好在他发现了。他不希望他幼儿园里的任何一个孩子受到欺负。小孩子就应该拥有一个开心快乐的童年。而上次Shaw的行为阻止了一次欺凌事件的发生。他也是经过上次才知道他的女儿在幼儿园里一直受欺负，但是她从来都不会对她说。作为父亲，他也失职了。他也很乐意帮助这位父亲。Finch也是一位单身父亲，他可以理解Reese。

“真是麻烦院长了。


	2. Chapter 2

Mr.Reese是警探吧。”

Reese点了点头，他知道他想表达什么：“平时确实很少有时间。”

“先从沟通开始吧。我觉得你应该跟Shaw开心见诚地谈一谈，在你有时间的时候。例如，睡前，尝试一下吧。子女与父母之间，沟通是很重要的。还有多向孩子表现一下你对他们‘爱’，这不是一件坏事。让他们知道你在乎，这对他们的成长是有帮助的。”Finch像医生一样为这个父亲下了诊疗单，他是专业的。

“砰砰砰。”有人在狂拍门。是Root，一边拍门一边狂叫爸爸。带着她们的年轻老师见天色不早了而自己晚上又有约会，所以把这两个小孩带过来，顺便交代一声。

这时Finch才意识到现在时候不早了，不知不觉之间，他们聊了这么久。而Reese也忘记了本来应该看的球赛，但是他一点都不觉得可惜，似乎听眼前的男人说话是一件更有趣的事。

“不好意思，原来已经聊了这么长时间。”Finch起了身，伸出了手。

Reese也起了身握住他的手：“院长先生你太客气了，是我打扰。真是谢谢了。”他握太久了，忘记了放手，一时想起来，才匆匆地松开了手。

“叫我Finch吧。”

在老师的帮助下开了门的Root冲进来，扑向她爸爸。Reese看到这阵势，也被吓了一跳。

“向孩子表示你有多爱他们”向来走“硬汉父亲”路线的Reese记住了Finch的话。他蹲下，张开手臂，龙猫笑：“来抱抱爸爸吧。”

Shaw瞄了瞄正在和Root说话的Finch，走到Reese跟前，摸了摸他的额头又摸摸自己的，说：“没发烧。”她不太习惯这样的爸爸。

Reese把她抱起来，自从Shaw学会了走路，Reese就很少抱她了。她还在想Finch到底到了做了什么把他爸变成这个样子或者说是自己做错了什么又被发现了。

“时候不早，我们也该回家了。再见Shaw，再见Mr.Reese。”Finch在幼儿园门口跟Reese父女道别。

“再见Reese叔叔，Shaw我们明天见！”Root也跟Reese父女道别。

Shaw挥了挥手也跟他们道别，而Reese因为抱着Shaw所以腾不出手来。Finch走左边，Reese走右边。

在夕阳余晖下，父亲抱着女儿，多么温馨的场面，然而……

“John，你还是把我放下来吧。”Shaw一本正经地跟Reese说。她怕他爸是生气过头蓄谋打算一把把她摔下来，就像电视里那些格斗运动员一样。

John把她放了下来，脸上还带着那个笑容。怎么样，感受到爸爸的爱了吗？

但是这个笑把Shaw吓得冷汗都冒出来了，她说：“啊……我错了。我不应该打人……是我不对……我下次会冷静一点。”为了自己的安全，Shaw还是先认了错。

Finch的方法果然很行！Reese心想。他觉得自己向尽责的父亲这个目标又迈进了一大步。

晚上，到了上床睡觉的时间。Shaw小朋友的眼睛还不舍得闭上，她还坐在沙发上看电视。

“是时候要睡觉了。”Reese向往常一样叫女儿睡觉。

看得正入迷的Shaw根本听不到他的声音。通常这个时候，Reese叫着叫着就会自己也被电视吸引，然后和女儿一起看。但是今天他没有，他走上前去关了电视。

“嗯？”看得正起劲的Shaw被打断了。只见Reese拿着不知道从那里拿出来的书，笑着说：“快去睡觉吧，爸爸给你讲故事。”

到底是怎么了！Shaw在心里狂叫。中邪了吗？还是又被开除这件事逼疯了他？但是刚刚Root才说的明天见，照道理自己应该没有被开除。已经认错了还想怎样？到底想怎样直说啊！风中凌乱的她在居然成功地被Reese哄到了，应该说是吓呆了，马上上床睡觉。至于讲故事她说：“不用了，我很困了。马上就可以睡着。你也快去睡吧John。”她把John推出自己房间然后关上门。

果然很成功，居然这么轻易地就能把被电视吸引的女儿赶上床睡觉。但是为什么Shaw还是有些抗拒。一定是我的爱表现得不够。Reese想。觉得自己今天当了一回好爸爸的Reese继续安心地坐在沙发上看电视。

然而另一边的女儿也到要睡觉的时间了。

Finch一把抱起坐在电脑前的女儿：“睡觉的时间到了。”

“但是我还没有弄好。”有良好生活作息的Root也困了，但是她还没有弄好她想做出来的东西。

“那明天再弄好了。”

“但是爸爸不可以看！”

“好好好。”

“今天也要和爸爸睡。”

“不行。”

“为什么？”

这样的对话每天都要出现，而每一次Finch都说不过她。小时候的话还没有什么大问题，但是有时候会很不方便。不仅他没有办法让女儿自己睡，甚至有时没有办法让她自己洗澡。上幼儿园之前是保姆帮忙洗，上了幼儿园之后因为没有请保姆的必要，所以教会她自己洗。有时候她就会不愿意……

会被当成变态鬼父的……Finch想。


	3. Chapter 3

因为收到了实质性的效果，所以Reese觉得Finch教的这个方法很不错，于是决定要继续下去。

这是实行“爸爸的爱”计划的第二天早上。

早上Reese家的风风火火是改变不了的现实。

在Shaw的强烈要求下，Reese没有抱着她，但是Reese还是坚持要牵着她的手。Reese想，就这么牵着，一直到她结婚。然后把她的手交给新郎（niang），由他来继续完成这个任务。Reese感慨万千，Shaw终有一天会长大，而他自己也终有一年会老去。

到了幼儿园门口。按照平时的习惯，Shaw会径直地走进去，头也不回。但是今天，在临进去之前，Reese抓住了她：“来抱抱爸爸吧。”

Shaw吓出了一身鸡皮疙瘩，她觉得越来越不对劲了。她开始想象出一百种可能的情况：他得了绝症，他打算遗弃自己，这个他是平行世界来的假货……（就算是平行世界来的也是真货啊Shaw）

没有得出有任何指导性意义结论的Shaw只好抱她的爸爸一下，然后飞奔向幼儿园。在门口的Finch看见了这一幕。他走到Reese旁边，笑着说：“早上好，Mr.Reese。看来情况有所改善了是吧？”

“早上好，Finch。确实见效很快，这次真是太感谢你了。”

“哦对了，Mr.Reese，既然如此，不知道你有没有兴趣参加这个周末的一次野餐聚会活动。其实幼儿园每隔一段时间就会组织一次这样的活动，一来可以让小朋友们活动活动，二来家长们也可以交流经验。”

“听起来不错，算上我们吧。”Reese笑着看Finch把他的名字记录在他的手机上。

趴在窗口上的Shaw看到了她的爸爸和幼儿园院长在交谈。她分析道，自从他爸爸昨天跟Finch谈过话以后，就整个人不正常了。当中一定有诈！她从一个小男孩身上下来，以Shaw的身高，如果不踩着别人，根本趴不了窗台，而这个被踩的男孩就是之前抢Root食物那个。（被踩男孩是OTZ状着被踩）现在Shaw是幼儿园里的大姐头了。

一天很快就过去了，放学的时候，就像是昨天，Reese看见女儿，就蹲下来，希望她像同学Root一样冲向自己。但是没有，他所期盼的事情没有发生。她女儿就像没看见他蹲下一样，“走吧，今天重播的球赛还看不看了？”

“寒叶飘逸洒满我的脸~女儿叛逆伤透我的心~爸爸真的很受伤~”不知道是哪里传来的广告歌恰如其分地表达了Reese现在的心情。

但是Reese并没有气馁！他还死死地记住Finch的那句话：“要多向孩子表现一下你对他们‘爱’。”况且现在初见成效了，Reese自然不会放弃。

晚上，又到了睡觉的时间。

Reese坐在Shaw的床边，他的手上没有故事书。

“John，我要睡觉了。你盯着我，我睡不着的。”一个晚上，Shaw都在观察Reese。

“今天在幼儿园里发生了什么事？有没有什么想对爸爸说的？都可以讲给爸爸听哦。”

Shaw心中一惊，马上在脑内搜索她今天又干了什么坏事。但是今天什么都没有发生。

“没有，John我真的很困了。”Shaw马上翻起被子，盖住自己的头。

Reese望着女儿，心中落寞感油然而生，他关了灯，走出了Shaw的房间，关上了房门。

Shaw望着父亲离开的背影，她觉得，自己是不是有点伤了他的心？但是她瞬间就否定了这个想法。他和Finch一定是有什么阴谋！她认定。但是Finch不是这样的人……在纠结中Shaw小朋友睡着了。

难道女儿还是感受不到自己的爱，那为什么还是那么不愿意和自己沟通？Reese想。

想要转型为“温柔路线”的“硬汉路线”爸爸拨通了有经验的并且是专业的“温柔路线”爸爸前辈Finch的电话，这是Finch见家长的时候给他的。按照成人的日常时间表，现在这个时间不算太晚，现在打电话应该没有什么问题，他想。

电话响了，为了不吵醒刚刚睡着的女儿，Finch蹑手蹑脚地从床上爬起来。他的女儿非要爸爸陪睡，他又争不过她，所以只好陪着让她先睡着。等她睡着了自己再起来做别的事，然而有时候，就是白天工作太劳累的时候，他就直接睡着了，直到第二天闹钟响才起床。

Finch看见来电显示是Mr.Reese，他接了电话。

 

“晚上好，Finch。不打扰你休息吧？”为自己冲了一杯咖啡的Reese说。

“晚上好，Mr.Reese。有什么事吗？”Finch轻轻关上了房门。

“这么晚还麻烦你真是不好意思。是这样的，Shaw她还是不太愿意和我沟通，我该怎么办？今天晚上我问了她，她还是什么都不愿意说，而且关于那些“爸爸的爱”她表现得很抗拒。“Reese的语言略显焦虑。可是看他平时的样子，别人会觉得他是处变不惊的人。他对Finch这个人颇有好感，好像不管是什么事，都乐意对他说。

Finch笑了笑，他想起了第一天当父亲的自己，也是这般的焦虑，说：“Mr.Reese，放松一点，稍微享受一下当父亲的乐趣吧。现在才多久了，不用着急的。现在才第一天，让Shaw慢慢习惯吧。就像水壶里的冷水，总不会一放上火炉就沸腾吧。”他打开电脑，想要完成今天剩下的工作。

Reese觉得Finch说得很有道理，不愧是专业的。他想了想，也是，毕竟才第一天，是自己太心急了。

刚想道谢，突然，话筒的另一端传来，一阵惨烈的哭声。说惨烈一点都不夸张，隔着话筒的Reese觉得自己耳膜都被震裂了。

“对不起，Mr.Reese，我们待会再聊……”Finch匆匆地挂了电话，跑向房间。是女儿在哭，他赶紧过去抱住她，安慰她。他问：“发生什么事了？”

Root说：“我作了一个噩梦，”她还在哭，好久才平静下来，“我梦到爸爸你死了。然后我就吓醒了。”她望着Finch，“我发现你不在了。我以为，你真的死了。我好害怕……”

“不怕不怕，爸爸不是在这里吗？只是噩梦而已，不是真的。别怕……”他拍她的背，轻轻地哄她。她累了，刚才的猛烈哭声用尽了她的所有力气，很快就睡着了。

Finch怕她再次惊醒，把东西都放到房间里，打算在这里继续工作。他望着睡着的女儿，这样下去可不行。他想起之前挂的电话，这样匆匆地挂掉电话，似乎不太礼貌。于是他决定打回去。

也许自己应该向Reese学习一下，他想。毕竟他从来没有见过Shaw哭。即使是摔倒了，Shaw也不会哭。不是哭不哭这个问题，他觉得，而是女儿应该学得坚强一点。额，至少不那么依赖。如果想要自己女儿像Shaw那样坚强，那么自己就应该向Shaw的父亲学习。

希望还不算太晚。

于是，Finch决定自己要从“温柔路线”父亲转变为“硬汉路线”父亲，他想了想自己和Reese之间的形象差距。要怎么才能硬起来……

他拨通了Reese的电话。

这时候的Reese正在看重播的球赛，看到是Finch的来电，他马上就接了。

“你好，Mr.Reese，刚才真是不好意思，就这么挂掉你的电话。”

“哦，没什么。”毕竟他的疑问已经解决了，“刚刚忘记谢谢你了。”

“其实我也没有做什么。真是不好意思，突然就挂断了电话，刚刚是因为，Root作了个噩梦，被吓醒了。我也很苦恼，她总是那样胆小，又粘人。”他的语气也变得焦虑起来了，就像刚刚Reese那样，Reese也听出来了。“所以，我不妨直说了，Mr.Reese，根据你的经验，这应该怎么解决？”Reese没有想到像Finch那样的，应该说是育儿专家，居然也会有孩子方面的烦恼。这大概就是传说中的能医不自医。

Reese一时之间也不知道应该怎么回应他，作为父亲这个角色，他是第一次被别人请教。在这之前，他一直认为Shaw的“坚强”是自己的疏忽造成的。所以才要改正，而现在，却变成了别人学习的对象。他也很想帮助这个和自己一样有烦恼的父亲，只是不知道怎么讲好。

“很难说的清楚，一时半刻……要不这样吧，明天下午，你有空吗？”Reese决定把Finch约出来，交流经验。他想。Reese已经默默地把Finch当成朋友了，Reese的生活圈里除了同事，基本没有什么朋友。

“好的。”Finch答应了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik adopted Loki,so they are Loki's fathers.  
> They are all normal people.  
> There is no mutant/god/superpower people in this universe.

Reese把文书工作推给了他的搭档Fusco之后，他来到了一家咖啡馆。他看到Finch已经坐在那里等他了。他稍稍迟到了一点，如果不是为了找这间咖啡馆，他是不会迟到的。不是他路痴，只是他没有想到这样的一家咖啡馆就在这附近。他也住在这附近，但他没有从来都没有发觉过这里有一家咖啡馆。

Reese在Finch的对面坐下，说：“你好，Finch。不好意思，我迟到了。”

“我也是刚刚到了不久。”为了减轻Reese的罪恶感Finch如此说道，事实上他已经续了杯了。洞察力满分的警探Reese也发现了。

他点了一杯普通的咖啡。

没有多少寒暄的话，就直接进入了正题。毕竟再过不久之后就到了幼儿园放学的时间了，两位父亲都必须去接孩子了。

Finch讲了很多关于Root的生活细节，希望Reese可以了解到他的问题的症结所在。Reese知道他的难处，也明白了他为什么要向自己学习。Reese毕竟不是育儿方面的专业人士，所以不知道怎么概括出来他和Shaw的模式。所以他也把他和Shaw的生活大致讲给了Finch。

“所以说，Mr.Reese。你和Shaw之间的关系更像是兄弟，而不是父女？”

“可以这样讲。”Reese讲的一大堆被Finch一句话概括起来了。

“那么说来，我应该尝试一下像兄弟朋友一样对待Root？”

Reese不敢乱下结论，毕竟每个人的情况不同，但是他想起来了一句话。而这句话的原主人正是坐在他面前的这位小个子男人。Reese说：“你有跟Root谈过吗？关于这件事？”

Finch回想道，每天睡觉前，Root就会说：“今天也要和爸爸一起睡。”。而每一次他都会拒绝。但是并没有什么用，Root会撒娇。通常来说，只要她一撒娇爸爸Finch就会投降，陪她进房间。可是偶尔Finch也会尝试狠下心来，不管Root的撒娇。这时候，Root就会使出所有同龄孩子除了Shaw之外都会的绝技，放声大哭。Root的大哭把Finch击溃了90%，剩下的10%Root就会使劲拉Finch的手，把他拉进房间。Root对付Finch的这三部曲，屡试不爽。

至于为什么Root每天都想自己陪睡，他从来没有想过，也没有问过。他知道她缺乏安全感可是为什么呢？亏他还教Reese要和Shaw多多沟通，而自己却没有做到很好地与女儿Root沟通。他恰恰忘记了最关键也是最简单的一步 ——沟通。真是惭愧。

两位父亲，坐在了街角的咖啡馆里，谈论关于孩子的问题，足足谈论了一个下午。Reese察觉到，Finch没有提及到关于Root妈妈的事，甚至是由始至终都没有出现过这个角色。Reese推测，Finch和自己一样都是单亲爸爸。可是Finch从来没有向他提起过他是单亲爸爸的事，大概是预测到他会猜到吧。他忽然好奇起了Root的妈妈来了。

时候不早了，快要到放学的时间了，他们两个一起回到幼儿园。

“Shaw你爸提早到了，而且还和Finch一起，这次恐怕要说再见了。”Shaw少有的好朋友之一，爱恶作剧的Loki·Lensherr说道，“你还记得前几天你爸见过Finch之后怎样了吗？”他用手肘顶了顶Shaw。

Root看见了她的爸爸，她站在窗台前使劲挥手，希望爸爸可以看见她。Finch看见了挥着手的Root，但是没有搭理她，继续和Reese交谈。他不能理Root，因为现在他已经进入了幼儿园了。他曾经和Root约定过，只要在幼儿园里，只要还不是放学，他是院长，而不是爸爸。

Shaw想到底她爸和幼儿园院长之间有什么阴谋。他们昨天也在一起聊天了，今天也是。而且Reese还早到了，除了见家长那次，Shaw还没有见过Reese有哪次是提早来接她的。他们在一起有说有笑的，就像是动画片里的反派商量什么大计谋似得。在Shaw的脑海里，两位父亲已经被她脑补成为两位大魔王了。

而她是孤身的勇者，“Hey，Loki你愿意当我的法师吗？”Shaw问了她的好朋友。

“什么，你吓傻了吧。”Loki不知道她想表达什么；

“Shaw你们在玩什么？我也要加入！”Root问Shaw。自从上次之后，Root就变成了Shaw的迷妹，不管什么事，她都想要跟Shaw一起做，无时无刻都想和Shaw黏在一起。她都Shaw的依赖程度，不亚于她对Finch的。

Shaw点头答应了，她尝试过了好多方法，都摆脱不了Root这块粘人的口香糖。无奈之下只好让她跟着，况且这次和Finch有关，有他的女儿在手也不是一件坏事。看起来更像是邪恶的大魔王的勇者Shaw想到。


	5. Chapter 5

Reese执行“爸爸的爱”计划的第三天和第四天，内容上和第二天没有什么区别。但Shaw依然什么都不肯对他讲，不过他并没有打击他。每天下午接Shaw的时候，他都会习惯性地和Finch聊上几句。这两位爸爸已经自发地组成互助小组了。

“喂，Shaw，你爸又和院长聊天了。”看热闹不嫌事大的Loki小朋友又拉了拉好朋友Shaw的衣袖。

Shaw想了几天都没有想出了什么来，她问Root：“Root，你觉得最近你爸爸有什么异样的吗？”

“没有啊。”Root答道。她并没有觉得自己的爸爸有什么异样，她觉得她爸爸本来就是这样，最近只是多问了几个自己不想答的问题而已。而且她最近一直在专注完成某件事情，没有空去仔细观察她的爸爸。爸爸的生日快到了。

执行计划的第五天是周末，Reese父女要去参加幼儿园组织的野餐活动。在前一天晚上，躺在床上的Shaw问她拿着故事书的爸爸：“以前都没有参加，怎么突然之间就参加活动？”

“不好吗？你明天可以继续和你的朋友玩，还有很多吃的。”Reese说出了她女儿最关心的重点。其实Reese还说了一大段话，她都没有认真听，Shaw只需要捕抓到她需要的关键词，“所以，快睡吧。明天要早起。”Reese合上了那本迄今为止一页都没有读过的书，然后离开了Shaw的房间。

这边的女儿知道明天又可以见到Shaw，乖乖听话地上床睡觉了。

“昨天讲到第八章了！”Root躺在床上，准备听他爸爸讲故事。如果是她自己看的话，早就可以看完整本书。但是她还是比较喜欢让爸爸讲一遍。

Finch像往常一样，给她讲了两章。Root昏昏欲睡，但是还没有睡着。他讲完了，准备离开房间。Root就会抓住他的衣角，像往常一样。

“今天也要和爸爸一起睡。”Root揉揉朦胧的睡眼。

“不行。”Finch把平时委婉的拒绝变成直接了当的。

“为什么？”Root非常了解她爸爸，于是她开始酝酿情绪，准备好随时可以夺眶而出的眼泪。

“因为你要学习一下独立。爸爸不可能照顾你一辈子，所以有些事你要开始尝试一个人去做，例如睡觉。不可以总是依赖爸爸blablablabla……”Finch尝试用理论攻击，然后转移视线，“你的朋友，Shaw，她也是晚上一个人睡的哦。”

“你怎么知道！”Root型大坝准备好要泄洪了。

“Reese叔叔告诉我的。”Finch的答案保证了信息来源的可靠性。

现在，Root小朋友陷入了两难的境地。第一，她很想爸爸陪她睡，第二，她非常想向Shaw靠拢。但是怎么一样呢！因为Shaw有Reese叔叔……

“不行！”Root型大坝要泄洪了。

“那为什么呢？”Finch之前其实一直没有意识到，自己一直以来给Root建立了一个坏的反射，就是“如果爸爸有事不答应的话，那就哭吧。哭的话，爸爸就什么事情都会答应了。”，这和Shaw的“如果有人要找我麻烦，我就提起我妈妈。只要一提起，他们就会同情我原谅我了。”是一样的。其实两个爸爸现在都面临这一个相同的问题。

“因为……”Root放声大哭。因为……不能说的，会伤害到爸爸的……所以Root小朋友选择了沉默，其实也没有沉默，她哭得挺大声的。

“因为什么？”Finch听到苗头了，他知道只要继续挖掘下去，就是答案。这是最关键的时刻，可不能在这样的时刻心软。

“爸爸，最后一晚了。好吗？”Root突然放弃了以往的计划，她感觉到了，这次爸爸的态度跟以往不同，像是站定了什么立场一样。况且她也不想再哭下去了，明天是野餐活动，她不想Shaw她看到自己哭得肿起来的眼睛。虽然她有时候没有Shaw坚强，但是她不想让Shaw觉得她很软弱。她想变得跟Shaw一样坚强。

察觉到了女儿的态度有所转变。看来是起效果了，Finch不禁为自己的“强硬态度”沾沾自喜。既然是这样……

Finch答应了，陪她这个最后一晚上。


	6. Chapter 6

为了不迟到，Reese比预定起床时间早了半个小时起床。其实他原本是想要提早一个小时的，都是因为床太软，枕头太舒服。

他迅速准备好今天的早餐，顺带加热好昨天晚上已经准备好的一些准备带去野餐的食物。新鲜做的才是最好的，但是他不能保证自己能准时起床，于是便提前做好。他的决定是正确的。

Shaw小朋友难得地一次准时起了床，这是因为他爸爸在半个小时之前就已经叫过她了。

Shaw走到餐桌旁，伸手去拿那些准备今天吃的食物，被她的爸爸打了一下手背。

“这是今天带去吃的。”Reese收起那些食物。Reese的厨艺是导致Shaw小朋友贪吃的原因。说实在的，如果Reese不当警察了，当厨师是一种不错的选择。

小朋友和他们的爸爸妈妈都陆陆续续地来了，Finch一个个勾起他们的名字。

“爸爸Shaw呢？”Root小朋友抓着爸爸的衣角问。

“还没到呢。”Finch翻动打印好的名录，看看还有哪些家庭没有来。

“到了。”Root疯狂地扯动她爸爸的衣角。

在远处，Reese早就看见了没有穿三件套拿着一个文件夹旁边还站着一个神烦小朋友的Finch。

“Shaw你朋友在那边，快去找她玩。”Reese摇了摇他牵着Shaw的手。

然后你去找Finch聊天对不对？Shaw看穿他了。

看见Shaw的Root不停地向Shaw的方向挥手，看见这样的Root，Shaw她真不想飞跑过去（因为口嫌体正直）。

一个不是她们幼儿园的，至少她没有见过的他的黑人小男孩拍了拍Root肩膀，然后把她带到另一边去了。

这是谁？Shaw想。然后飞一般地冲过去Root那里。

“早上好，Mr.Reese。”Finch向他打招呼。

“早上好。”

“Hey，Reese你怎么也来了。”在远处正在走近他们的一位黑人女士向他打招呼，这是Reese的同事，同样是单亲妈妈Carter。

“诶？Joss你怎么在这儿？”

“我还打算介绍，结果你们都认识。”Finch笑着说，“这是我的邻居Carter女士。幼儿园有户外活动的时候，她也会和她的儿子Taylor 一起来玩。”Finch指着刚刚那个带走Root的小男孩。

一开始看到Reese的Carter也觉得很奇怪，居然有什么东西可以让Reese在周末这么早地离开他家那张舒服的大床。Reese贪睡，是整个警局都知道的事。而且最近Reese像是换了一个人。怎么回事？拥有敏锐直觉的警探Carter思考道。不过管他呢……

打完招呼的Carter看见她儿子玩得挺开心的，没有出什么问题，便继续走回原来的地方和另一位妈妈聊天。

“你的计划进行得怎样了？Mr.Reese。”Finch问道。这是互组小组成果交流时间。

“这需要耐心不是吗？”Reese笑着递了一杯饮料给Finch，“听起来，Root的进度应该比Shaw快多了。是吗？”Reese感受到Finch由内散发出的那种气息，就是那种如果他感到开心，别人都会感受到的那种气息。Finch是Reese见过的人中毫不掩饰自己气息的人，所以他总是让人觉得在他身边很放松大家也很容易被他感染。

“确实是这样的。”

一个小男孩横冲直撞不小心撞了Finch一下，然后很快地又跑开了。接下来又撞到另一个人，这次撞到的是他的爸爸。爸爸一把抓住小男孩，“怎么可以这么没有礼貌，撞到人就应该跟别人道歉。”他把他带到Finch面前。

“Sorry，Finch.”小男孩极其不情愿地道歉。天哪，这根本不是我的错。严格来说真的不是。这是因为Shaw小朋友想要打听她爸爸和Finch到底在说什么，所以叫上她的好朋友们。划拳，输了的人去偷听。而Loki正好是输了的那个人，然而这么一撞不但没有偷听到什么，反而还被自己爸爸抓起来。说好我是法师呢！Loki在心里嘀咕。他还以为有什么好玩的。

“有没有受伤？”Finch很快就原谅了这个撞伤他的男孩，在幼儿园里这种事情经常会发生，他都不太会在意。

Loki摇了摇头，然后拖着他的爸爸离开了。

Reese知道那个小男孩是Shaw的好朋友Loki，但是在他记忆中，Loki的爸爸并不是长这个样的。他在接Shaw放学的时候见过Loki的爸爸，那是一个非常温文儒雅的男人。听Finch说，他还是个大学教授。

绝对不是眼前这个！Reese瞬间职业病发警探上身，开始怀疑起来。那个男人手指上的纹身让警探Reese不自觉地开启了探案模式。

那个纹身……那个男人，他是爱尔兰黑帮！


	7. Chapter 7

因为这个职业病之前也犯过而且还闹出了一个大笑话，稳妥起见，Reese还是问了问Finch：“那位是Loki的爸爸？”

Finch点了点头，看见Reese疑惑的表情，他瞬间就懂了：“是的。他也是Loki的爸爸。”

听到这个“也”字，Reese也瞬间懂了。教授和黑帮么？警察和院长似乎是一个更好的搭配，他完全没有意识到自己到底在脑补什么。

“怎么了？Mr.Reese”

“是我多疑了，我看到Loki这位爸爸手上的纹身。我以为他是爱尔兰黑帮，来搞事的。”毕竟这里有两位他们视为死敌的警探和这么多完全没有招架能力的小朋友。

“哦，他的确是。以前是，现在已经改邪归正了。”他看着那位Mr.Lehnsherr说，“你还记得上次那家咖啡馆吗？就是Mr.Lehnsherr经营的。白天它是咖啡馆，一到晚上就是酒吧了。”

Mr.Lehnsherr是个好榜样，他本人不介意别人说起这件事。相反，他乐意别人提起这件事，为了自己的爱人改邪归正，他觉得这是一件值得自豪的事。

因为在场的家长也挺多的，他们也会帮忙照顾一下别的小朋友。这两位爸爸他们一边走一边聊，不知不觉地走到一间叫Carl & Anthony充满意大利风情装修的雪糕店。

“Mr.Reese，我推荐你尝尝这里的雪糕。”Carl & Anthony是Finch的一位棋友Elias和他的男朋友Anthony开的一家雪糕店。

Reese不会拒绝Finch的邀请，他点了点头，两人就坐下了。

棋友Elias知道他的喜好，所以通常Finch不需要点单，雪糕自然会送上，然后他们就会聊天。但是现在他并不知道他的棋友Finch带来的这位仁兄的喜好，那就随便好了。Anthony给他点了平时Root喜欢吃的那种。

Reese拿着菜单还没有开始点，雪糕就送上来了。

“你好，Finch.”Anthony向他问好，“Root呢？没有跟着来？”Anthony喜欢小孩子，他尤其喜欢Root这个小朋友。Root 也喜欢Anthony叔叔，因为有很多甜食吃。但是她的爸爸不会让她吃太多。他也想有自己的孩子，但是目前来看是不大可能的。他也有打算过要收养一个，但是他的boss说，还想享受一下二人世界。于是他暂时放弃了这个打算，“这位是？”Anthony把雪糕大拼盘放到他面前问道。

“这位是我一个学生的家长。Mr.Reese”觉得自己忘记介绍朋友有些失礼，窘迫地回答道。

“这位是我一个学生的家长”Reese对这样的介绍不太满意，只是“一个学生的家长”。但仔细想想，自己对于Finch来说却是只是一个学生的家长，这个身份并没有错。虽然是事实，但是他还是觉得非常不爽。当Reese还在心里不爽的时候，老板Elias从店里出来了。

直接无视了Reese和Finch交谈起来，Reese内心憋屈地一勺一勺给自己喂雪糕吃。不过他确实是被雪糕的味道吸引了，下次把Shaw带过来尝尝。他想道。

从一开始他就把Finch当成朋友，但没有想到Finch只把他当成是“学生的家长”。这也难怪，因为他们之前一直在聊的都是关于孩子的事。除了孩子的事，关于Finch自身的事，Reese一件都不知道。他开始盘算下次要聊点什么别的。

Finch看看手表，时间差不多了。跟好友告别之后，两人又开始一边聊一边走回去。

回去的路上，他们又遇见了那位Mr.Lehnsherr。原来Mr.Lehnsherr是来找他们的，现在是开始吃东西的时候了。

Loki的另一位爸爸Mr.Xavier也来了，因为他上午有课要上所以不能来，他一下课就赶过来了。他从不肯浪费半分钟家庭时光。他走上前去和Finch打招呼，两位教育工作者，有很多共同话题可以谈。

自然而然的，剩下来的两位爸爸也凑在一起聊了起来。

“你好，我是Erik·Lehnsherr。我是Loki的爸爸。”Erik伸出了友好的手。

“你好，John·Reese。是Loki的好朋友Shaw的爸爸。”Reese这时才看清楚Erik手上的纹身，眼前这个可不只是普通混混。他又望了望他的丈夫，那个眼睛里藏蔚蓝大海能瞬间把人净化的男人。值得的。

Reese握了握这只友好的手。真没想到，警探会有和黑帮老大握手的一天。更正一下，是前黑帮老大。

“Mr.Reese是条子吧！”Erik笑着说，露出一口牙。同样是露出一口牙的笑，如果说Reese的笑像是龙猫那么Lehnsherr的笑就是鲨鱼了。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后一集，是一口糖玻璃。  
> 糖玻璃，就是明知道是玻璃，然而尝起来是甜的……  
> QAQAQAQAQ  
> 永远爱POI

“别误会，”Erik边笑边拍了拍身体在一瞬间全身肌肉进入战斗状态的Reese，“话说，你是不是想追Finch？”

艹，我有表现得这么明显吗？Reese想。

见Reese沉默了，Erik也知道自己讲得太直白了，毕竟这才是他们第一次见面。不过，Reese这样的反应应该算是默认了吧。

虽然Erik是前黑帮老大，但是他对眼前这个警察颇有好感，当然不是指那种好感。只是莫名有种“放心吧，Harold，这个男人是可以托付一生的。”的感觉。

热心肠的夫夫两人是很关心多年好友Harold。不过因为上次Dillinger事故，夫夫两人已经“收敛”了很多了。

要不要帮帮Reese呢？或者说他需不需要帮忙？Erik陷入了沉思。

两个男人莫名地陷入了迷之沉默的尴尬局面。

在一边聊天的遗传学教授灵敏地感觉到周围气氛的怪异。那边前黑帮和警察相遇了，居然不是以电光火石这样的画面为背景，而是以如果用漫画画面来描述的话，奇怪的紫色背景加上以他们两个位中心散发着一堆卷曲的线条这样的画面为背景。好怪异。

“时间不早了，我们一起去吃点东西吧。”为了打破这样的僵局，Charles提议道。

“好啊。哈哈哈……”鲨鱼和龙猫都尴尬地附和着。

 

趁Reese帮Finch把Jake不小心缠到树上的风筝拿下来之际，Erik拉过Charles。

“你觉得怎样？”。

Charles舔了舔手指：“挺配的。”这是他们夫夫两人的默契，不用过多的解释，Charles可以很轻易地get到Erik到底想表达什么。

两人一起盯着在树旁被默默讨论着的两个人。

“不如就……”Charles对Erik悄悄地说道。

其实风筝并不是卡到很高的地方，只要高大的Mr.Reese稍稍踮起脚就可以拿到了。没有料到，透明的风筝线居然还有一部分挂在树上，在Finch接过风筝的时候，他的手指被这种锋利的鱼线划伤了。

虽然伤口不大，但如同条件反射一般，Reese抓住了Finch的手，把那根受伤的手含在嘴里。因为常识告诉他，唾液是可以消毒的，而且在野外对于伤口的消毒是必须的。理由充分、逻辑合理、行为恰当。在那一瞬间，他是这么想的。

然而他并没有想到，这是一个亲子活动，医药箱是必备的物品。

在Reese的舌头触碰到了自己的手指的时候，Finch觉得自己身体里某个重要器官好像久违地抽动了一下。这大概是因为被牵连着的手指被伤到了吧。Finch没有多想。

医药箱被迅速地拿到事发地点，Reese为Finch包扎了一下。

卧槽！目击了全过程的Shaw内心惊叹道。

莫非……

Shaw脑内开始收集可以印证关于她脑海里出现的念头的证据。

“原来是这样。”Shaw奸笑道，看起来，她就像是想要破坏王子和公主的巫婆一样。

站在旁边的Root一脸茫然地望着一边装着老派电视剧里搓下巴的反派一边奸笑的Shaw：“怎么了？”

“想不想和我玩游……”

“想。”Shaw还没有说完就被听到可以和她一起玩而过于兴奋的Root扑倒在地。

Shaw努力挣扎，推开熊抱她的Root，“想就要听我的。”就算Root不想，她也会听她的呀，“首先……”


	9. Chapter 9

“如果你坚持，那么我拒绝上学！John”Shaw小朋友指着头上的双马尾向这她的爸爸警告道。她知道单纯的把辫子拆下来是没有意义的，因为她的爸爸会重新帮她再扎一遍。并且这个行为会以损失几百条头发为代价，重点是，这会很痛啊！她也有想过先扎着然后等Reese走了以后再拿下来，但是，被幼儿园的同学看到的话，再摘就晚了。大姐大的一世英名就被毁了。

事情是这样的，Reese觉得，女儿应该有一个像小公主一样的童年。昨天晚上，Reese看了几百个发型教学视频，想要从里面学上一两个。早上实操的时候，他差点一时冲动把家里的吸尘器拿出来。因为在很多搞笑视频里面的父亲都是拿吸尘器给他们的女儿扎辫子的。但是警探还是被视频里面那些发型师仿佛有二十根手指的发型打败了，他觉得级不能升得太快。于是，Shaw的小公主发型被改为最简单的双马尾。双马尾，真的很简单，只是比平时多扎一条而已。

想要女儿像小公主，至少你得是国王啊！

“如果你不想要双马尾，你应该在我扎的时候就提出异议。我以为你默认想要双马尾。”Reese尝试和Shaw讲道理。在这种事情上可不能使用“爸爸的威严”。

“可是我没有注意到啊！”是的，Shaw小朋友确实没有注意到，因为在Reese给她扎辫子的时候她一直在打瞌睡。

“我觉得挺好的。”Reese再次打量自己的杰作。

“那你绑自己头上啊！”

父女两人僵持着。突然手机响了，Reese接了电话。Reese的表情变得凝重起来了，电话里传出来的每一句话都在增加他眉头的褶皱。

警探Reese一边听电话，一边抄起Shaw的书包。拿钥匙，把Shaw拎出去，关门，锁门，又是一气呵成。

他没有时间和Shaw继续斗嘴了，刚刚他的拍档Fusco给他打电话让他马上到现场去。

Shaw从Reese的表情看出来了，电话的内容是关于工作上的事。她知道，工作的重要性，所以她从来不去打扰她爸爸的工作。

Shaw也没有再说什么，算了吧，她摸了摸自己的辫子，多大事，还好扎得比较低，应该看不出来的。难得自己的爸爸肯这么早起给她扎了这么久的辫子。

但是，Shaw想，为什么扎个双马尾要这么久？她开始庆幸自己是一个双马尾的小朋友了。“不知道他原本想扎个什么样的辫子。”Shaw自言自语道。

就像回到了几个星期前日子一样，Reese把Shaw放在幼儿园门口就走了，没有拥抱。已经习惯了“再见拥抱”的Shaw突然感觉到有点怪异。这明明是一件值得高兴的事。她想。更何况，John这么只是为了Finch啊！

“Shawwwwww”shaw的思考被一个熊抱以后紧紧地黏在她身上的生物打断了，“好可爱啊，Shaw，你今天真的好可爱！不对，Shaw每天都这么可爱！”

“……”Shaw放弃了挣扎，今天早上，受到的刺激太多了，她想缓一缓。

午休时分，Finch拨通了一个电话。

“Hello，是John·Reese吗？是的，这里是Harold·Finch。别担心，不是Shaw又闯祸了。是这样的，你今天晚上有空吗？我有两张歌剧门票。你想要和我一起


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> William( Hinks) is the little brother of Harold.  
> Ben (Linus) is not the siblings of Harold.

事情是这样的，众所周知，Finch是一名歌剧爱好者。

而Charles的某一张信用卡的那间银行会时不时给客户送礼物——通常是歌剧的门票。夫夫两人都对歌剧无爱，于是这些票通常都会落到Finch手里。

票有两张，但自己上次他把女儿带去以后，女儿作了整晚的噩梦，他就再也没有带女儿去了。所以，有一张票，会被浪费掉。

但是今天早上，当Erik把票给Finch的时候，Erik说：“上次Mr.Reese好像跟我提到过，他也是歌剧爱好者。我打算把另一张票给他，不过我没有看见他，你可以帮我给他吗？或者说，其实你们两个可以一起去。”

“哦，好的。其实我今天也没有看见他，我只见到了Shaw。他应该是有事情要忙吧，那我中午再找他试试看。谢谢你的票，Erik。”

Erik露出鲨鱼笑离开了。

想不到Mr.Reese也是个歌剧爱好者。Finch想。警察就不可以喜欢歌剧吗？他觉得自己再也不能这么刻板地看别人。一开始以为shaw的爸爸是那种像史泰龙一样的大只佬，所以自己都不敢打电话过去找他来幼儿园谈话，怕被打。Mr.Reese明明是一个有趣又不凶的人呢。他想。

午休时分，Finch便给Reese打电话。

“Hello，是John·Reese吗？是的，这里是Harold·Finch。别担心，不是Shaw又闯祸了。是这样的，你今天晚上有空吗？我有两张歌剧门票。你想要和我一起去吗？”Finch想了想觉得这样的表述有点不太对，应该说“Erik给了我两张歌剧门票，我们要一起看吗？”，不，应该是“听说你也是个歌剧爱好者，Erik正好有两张歌剧门票，他打算给你一张但是没有看见你，让我转交给你，他也给了我一张，我们一起去看，怎么样？”没错这样的表述。

“哦！好啊。”没有等Finch把纠正好的话说出来，Reese就答应了“我去幼儿园找你。”然后挂了电话。那边听起来有些忙。确实是很忙，发生了一起凶杀案，他正在现场调查。

又是他！Reese知道这个凶手是谁，就凭现场这个状态，四处都是血淋淋的，肢体破碎的。（凶手是昆汀·塔伦蒂诺么？）可是知道又有什么用，每次都抓不到这个人。

勘察完现场沾了一身血之后，重案组又过来接手了。又白忙活了。

不过对于今天来说可能是好事。他打电话让他的哥哥把shaw先接回他家过个周末。

“Little Johnny为了约会连女儿都不要了吗？”话筒里的哥哥Willard。懒得听他哥的废话的Reese扬起嘴角，挂了电话。这是约会是吧？Harold。

然而，他望着自己沾满血的衬衫，又看了看时间，已经不早了。第一次约会不能迟到，还是先去幼儿园跟Finch汇合再说。

今晚要去看歌剧，Finch先要把女儿安置。

“今晚去uncle William那里过夜好不好啊？”

听到uncle William这几个字，root哇的一声哭出来。William是Harold的弟弟，是root的叔叔。“不要uncle William。”root很害怕她的uncle William。

“那aunt Carter？你可以和Taylor玩。”

“不要。我要爸爸！”

“只有aunt Carter和uncle William，你选哪个？”

“uncle Reese可以吗？”

“不行，uncle Reese今天晚上也没空。”Reese到现在还没有来，他有点担心Reese是不是因为工作太忙来不了。

“uncle Reese是和爸爸在一起吗？”


	11. Chapter 11

Finch被root这个问题问懵了，“爸爸和uncle Reese只是朋友啊。”Finch红着脸说，小孩子怎么会问这样的事。

Root听到这个回答也懵，“那今晚爸爸和谁一起出去玩？还是有工作？”

原来root问的是今晚？

“今晚爸爸去看歌剧。”

听到爸爸是去看那种无聊又恐怖的东西，root没有再问了，她选择了aunt Carter，她怕她再问，她爸爸会带她一起去看歌剧。

Carter接走了root。平时Carter晚上没有空的时候，Taylor会到Finch家过夜，而Finch没有空的时候Carter也会照顾root。

Reese来到了幼儿园在办公室里找到了Finch。他衬衫上沾着的吓到了Finch，还好小朋友们都已经回去了，不然会吓到很多小朋友的，“Are you OK？Mr.Reese？”Finch给他倒了一杯水。

在Finch四处找可以给Reese擦干净的布，Reese解释了身上这些血的来龙去脉。

“我怕你等太久，以为我失约，所以先过来了。”

“但是看到你这种情况，我宁愿你失约。”知道身上的血并不是Reese的并且Reese也没有受伤之后，Finch一边帮他擦去衣服上的血一边打趣地说道。

“I’m sorry”他抓住Finch的手让他别擦了，finch才意识到自己也不知道为什么他会条件反射地开始帮Reese弄干净，“所以，你介意先一起去我家换件衣服再去剧院吗？”此时此刻Mr.Reese还抓着finch的手，这是他第二次碰到这个小个子男人的手了，其实他真的不想放开，但是出于礼貌他还是放开了，“I’m sorry”你怂什么？这不是约会吗？他在心里咒骂自己，其实他自己也不能确定这是不是一个约会。

Finch反而噗呲地笑出来了：“你还记得么？Mr.Reese，在我们第一次见面的时候也是说了很多sorry。显然我们都不是为sorry而生的人。”今天的finch变得幽默。

距离歌剧开始还有一段时间，finch本想先吃点东西再去的，但是发生了这种情况，只能看完再吃了。

Reese把finch带回了家，因为取消了“吃点东西”普通人称为晚餐的行程，所以时间还很充裕。充裕到mrReese不仅可以把衣服换了，还可以顺便洗个澡。让人怀疑Reese是不是故意不换衣服想让finch和他一起回家的。然后在他洗澡的时候对finch说自己忘记带衣服，让finch帮他拿进来或者直接说忘记带衣服然后直接就围个毛巾出来，甚至连毛巾都不围。

Finch没有这么想，finch从来不会这么想。Reese也没有这样计划过，所以衣服他还是记得带的。

洗完澡换了一身干净衣服的Reese从浴室里出来，头上还滴着水。

“你饿了吗？”他问finch，然后开始弄热一点昨天晚上吃剩的菜，他自己也饿了。“只有些昨晚吃剩的菜不要见怪。”真是糟糕，约会还要别人到你家里吃剩菜。

Finch点了点头，决定先吃点东西垫垫胃。

几分钟后菜热好了，Reese递了一份给finch。

“不得不说，Mr.Reese你做的菜非常可口。”finch用手帕擦嘴以表示他吃完了，“对了，Mr.Reese你有兴趣到一家新开的餐厅去尝尝吗？我定了座位。”

这是约会吗？这是约会吗？这是约会吗？这是约会吗？这是约会吗？这是约会吗？这是约会吗？这是约会吗？这是约会吗？这是约会吗？Reese满脑子都在想这个，但是他约你看歌剧又约你吃饭！这是约会吗？这是约会吗？这是约会吗？

这很重要吗？你是高中生吗？你是个成年人，顺其自然就好了，该发♂生什么就发♂生什么，在纠结什么，真是丢脸。他终于醒悟过来，发现finch已经等待他的回答很久了，“why not？”


	12. Chapter 12

为什么要约歌剧？好好约个电影不行？这是在他快睡着的时候被一个奇怪的感觉上人类发不出来的高音吵醒之后的强烈吐槽，他真的不知道自己的吐槽能力原来这么强。

但是他看到finch一脸欣赏的样子。

所以现在的状况是，finch看着歌剧而Reese看着finch的脸。

歌剧终于结束了。

“你觉得今晚的《浮士德》怎么样？”

“不错。”挑战了我的忍耐力，Reese在心里补充道。

“不错？看来Mr.Reese你对歌剧的表演水准要求很高啊。”finch一整晚都在那Reese开玩笑，看来他今晚心情真的很好。

在等菜上的时候，他们聊起来了。当然是要聊起来，不然两个人就这么坐在那里非常尴尬。Reese尽量不把话题引到孩子那里，因为一讲起孩子两个父亲一定会讲个没完。他想知道关于finch更多的事，是关于finch自己的事。

但是除了刚刚的歌剧和孩子，他们之间确实没有太多的共同话题。所以无可避免地，他们还是讲起了孩子。

“所以，今晚shaw怎么办？”finch抿了一口红酒问道。

“我让我哥哥帮忙带一个周末了。”

“Mr.Reese还有哥哥。”  
“那么root呢？”

“Carter帮了我大忙。有时我出差或者有别的事情忙的时候，她会帮我带root在她有事的时候我也会帮她带着Taylor。”

“其实你也可以找我。”

“谢谢你Mr.Reese。”

两人沉默了，只听见餐厅里的悠扬的音乐声。没有任何尴尬的气氛，也许有时候，不需要说话，静静地感受就好。

“你，明天有空吗？”Reese想起shaw去了Willard家，这个周末，可以说，他真正的休假。

“怎么了？”这样的回答表示“我有没有时间决定于你要让我做什么”，是一个常用的推脱手法，不是他故意想对Reese用的，只是他习惯了。

“没什么，想明天请你去吃顿饭，当是谢谢你的歌剧门票。”Reese给Finch倒了一点酒。

“票是Erik的。你应该谢谢他”

Reese是个警探，他根据仅有的线索推理出了到底发生什么事了。原来，真的是自己误会了。他顿时释然，笑出来了，他望着认真品尝食物的finch。不过这样也好……

晚饭过后，Reese坚持要送finch回家。其实这只是个借口，他想看看finch的家。他想，finch应该会请他进去喝杯咖啡之类的。

相比起自己的家，finch的家无论是布置还是装修都温馨很多，整齐而温馨。完全粉碎了Reese认为了“太整齐反而不想家”的观念，虽然这个观念只是他懒得打扫的借口而已。Reese四处观望，就像在侦查犯罪现场一样，他想从细节入手更多地了解finch，但是出于礼貌他不能乱翻东西，连张望也小心翼翼。如果不礼貌的话，下次finch不让他进来怎么办？

“因为平时很少客人会来，所以没有准备。”finch给他端上了一杯咖啡，“可以不用那么安静，今晚root都不在。”虽然这句话从字面上讲有很大的歧义，但是finch只是想告诉Reese不用那么蹑手蹑脚而已。

他们又谈起了孩子的问题，除了这个他们好像真的没有什么东西可以谈的了。时间也不早了，Reese也不好意思再打扰finch休息，便离开了。

至于shaw，她很高兴uncle ben回来了，这样Willard就不会管她看电视的事了。但是……Willard做的菜，很难吃……

“Willy，这是什么？”shaw戳着那坨迷之食物问他的叔叔。

“鹰嘴豆泥。”Willard又给shaw添了点，虽然shaw的表情明显在说“再不拿开我就从这里跳下去”，“小孩子就不要那么挑食，这么挑食，怪不得你这么矮。你看看你uncle ben吃得多高兴。”Willard放下勺子一脸痴汉地望着Benjamin再用勺子在碗里搅来搅去。

“uncle ben看见我在这里才不好意思打你。你看他忍得多辛苦。” 

然后，ben给shaw使了个眼色：“抓住他。”然后用刚刚那只勺子往Willard的嘴里塞了一大口鹰嘴豆泥，“Willy好吃吗？”

“好吃极了。”Willard塞着满嘴食物说道，然后趁ben一不留神，就吻了下去。

“这里有小孩子啊。”shaw一脸“淡定，老子早看惯了”表情看着她的叔叔们。


	13. Chapter 13

自从两位爸爸自发组建了“单亲爸爸互助小组”以来，他们每晚都通电话。慢慢的，他们开始聊得更多了，聊了不少和孩子无关的事，当然也与歌剧无关。

Reese更加了解了finch。他知道finch喜欢喝煎绿茶，早餐喜欢吃本尼迪克特蛋，喜欢收集原版书籍。当然，这也和Reese了解相当多的盘问手法有关。总之，在Reese眼里，现在的进展相当的好。

今天，Reese在接shaw放学的时候收到了一封邀请函，是root生日的邀请函。Finch准备在root生日那天家里举行一个生日派对，邀请了很多的小朋友，其中也包括shaw。

Reese不会放过任何一个可以和finch相处的机会，当然，让女儿和朋友交流一下情感也是很重要的。

Reese带shaw去商场给root买礼物，然而shaw居然想送一个熨斗给root。

“Maybe a taser is great too,john”

觉得小女孩应该喜欢毛绒玩偶的Reese直接把shaw带到了卖玩偶的专门店。

他想给女儿的朋友买礼物但是自己的女儿却对一只马里努阿犬公仔爱不释手，一直以为女儿不喜欢毛绒玩偶的Reese不禁又深深地自责起来。

Shaw挑了一只兔宝宝玩偶，Reese觉得这个作为一个礼物很不错。

“John你看，像不像finch？”shaw把兔宝宝玩偶在Reese面前晃来晃去。

Reese一手夺过兔宝宝说：“就送这个好了。”

很快就到了派对当天，在家里，Reese给shaw绑了个蝴蝶结。

“视频说现在很流行。”

“你喜（he）欢就好（he）”

因为派对是在家里举行，所以邀请的都是熟人。在场也有很多认识的家长和小朋友。

“happy birthday ”

“谢谢uncle Reese”

Reese见女儿没有反应，用手拍了拍她的头。

“happy birthday”然后看起来很不情愿地把包装好的兔宝宝递给了root。收到shaw的礼物的root对礼物简直爱不释手。

“有蝴蝶结的都是礼物。”Reese幽幽地说道。

Root听到以后眼睛都亮了，大叫：“thank you uncle Reese”然后大大地抱住shaw，然后拉她去看礼物和自己引以为豪的藏品。

Shaw一脸懵逼，明明送礼物的是我你为什么“thank you uncle Reese”？

Reese知道这样是“出卖”了女儿，但是这样shaw就不会一晚都跟着他，root也不会一晚都粘着finch，这样他就可以找finch了。

“啊！”就在两位爸爸谈得正欢的时候不知道从哪里传来一声尖叫。两位爸爸赶紧走过去，之间家长和小孩子们都围成一个圈不知所措。

“不知道发生了什么，Root尖叫了一声之后倒地了。”见到两位爸爸过来了的shaw说。

Reese上前去root做急救，finch打电话叫救护车，让在场的宾客先回去。

救护车上的随车医生说，幸好急救做得及时，root的情况稳定了下来，但是还没有度过危险。

Root被送到普林斯顿教学医院，到了医院以后急诊医生们又努力了一番。之后又做了很多检查，一直忙到了晚上。期间Reese一直陪伴在finch身边。

为root检查的是一个有着澳洲口音的年轻帅气金发医生而他的同事，一个美女医生找到了finch。

“你好，Mr.Finch。我是Dr.Cameron，我想问一下关于你女儿的一些事情。”

Finch点了点头，他非常害怕，手在不停的颤抖，不过他努力地克制住，不让别人看出来。

“你的家里有什么家族遗传病吗？”

“没有，怎么了？”

“那么你的妻子有吗？因为我们怀疑你的女儿得了一种罕见的遗传病。”

“我没有妻子。”

“你的意思是？”

“root她收养的，不是我亲生的。”

从饮水机那边走回来的Reese听到finch的话之后，震惊得停下了脚步……

我还是不够了解你啊，finch


	14. Chapter 14

已经很晚了，而且看见自己的同伴遭受这样的痛苦会令小朋友产生心理阴影的，Reese让Carter来接走shaw，拜托她先帮忙照顾一晚上。

Finch和Reese一直守在root旁边，虽然病情没有什么恶化，但是医生们依然找不到root生病的原因。

习惯早睡的finch眼睛布满血丝，眼眶红着但始终没有哭出来。

“不好意思，我刚刚不小心听到了你和Dr.Cameron的对话……”

Finch看着Reese，欲言又止，但他还是说了：“不要告诉root可以吗？”

“放心，我不会多嘴的。但是你不打算让root知道吗？”意识到自己在多管闲事的Reese马上补充道，“对不起，我也太多管闲事了。”

“至少等她长大些再说，这样对她来说比较容易接受。”

整晚Reese他一直在finch身边陪伴着他。在Reese身边，Finch迷迷糊糊地浅眠了一阵子，直至微弱的阳光唤醒Finch。他知道Reese整晚都没有睡过，他盯着Reese的脸失了神。

“Finch，你很累了，你先回去休息吧，root由我看着，你放心吧。”知道finch睡醒了的Reese对他说。

“I’m fine.”

“你不信任我吗？Harold”

“不，Mr.Reese”

“叫我John吧。Root有什么状况我会马上打电话通知你。”

“但是你也很疲惫……”

“你忘了吗Harold，我是个警察，熬个通宵算什么？”

Reese半推半劝把Finch送出医院，顺便给自己买了个早餐。

Root已经没有生命危险了，但是一直在给root做测试。不要说是小朋友了，这些测试对于一个成人来说也是一种折磨。

“uncle Reese，am i dying？”在做完腰椎穿刺之后，忍着泪水的root拉着Reese的手问道，“我想见shaw。”

Reese马上打电话拜托Carter把shaw送过来。

“很严重吗？”Carter很担心地问道。

“不知道，只是在做测试。但现在连主治医师的脸都没有见到过。和自己的朋友在一起，大概可以减轻她的痛苦吧。”

看见shaw的root马上笑了出来，就像刚刚什么事都没有发生过一样。

中午finch来到了医院替Reese的班，还给Reese带了午餐。

经过几轮的测试和几轮的误诊之后，当然还包括几次因为误诊导致的生命垂危。医生们终于找到“犯罪元凶”——那只兔宝宝毛绒玩偶。Root对那个毛绒玩偶的毛过敏。至于多次误诊，是因为医生们一开始都想得太复杂了，这大概可以解释为什么主治医师一直都没有出现。

对症下药加上二十四小时的观察之后，root就出院了，但是还是不能上幼儿园，只能在家休息。

至于那只罪魁祸首兔宝宝，finch把它还给shaw。

“是因为我，root才会住院的吗？”shaw生平第一次感到内疚，真正的内疚。

“当然不是。”finch摸着shaw的头说，“毕竟，我们什么都不知道。从另一个角度看可以说是好事。因为我们知道了root有什么过敏，那么下次就可以避免过敏的发生了。怎么会怪你？”

如同往常，晚上Reese给finch打了通家长互助报告电话。

“恭喜你了，Mr.Reese”Finch说，“看来你的温柔父亲是收到了成效。”

“叫我John吧。”

“看来我也要继续努力。”

然而，以刚刚生完病为借口的root还是让她爸爸陪她睡。可以说，finch的硬汉父亲路线依然没有任何成效。

Shaw把兔宝宝送给了Reese：“我有bear了，这只兔子送给你吧。”

“什么bear？不是一只狗吗？”

“那是他的名字！”shaw翻了个白眼。

“这真的很像finch啊，你不要吗？”

“瞎说什么（大实话）！”然而Reese还是把这只兔宝宝放在了床头。


End file.
